


What a Night

by veldygee



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was invited to a friend's wedding in United States and decided to bring John along. </p><p>This is how John met Charles Xavier and his scary husband Erik who was not so scary after all.</p><p>Inspired by this <a href="http://l2.yimg.com/bt/api/res/1.2/Wf5Q87n_Krkc29Ud.VNpUQ--/YXBwaWQ9eW5ld3M7cT04NTt3PTYzMA--/http://l.yimg.com/os/publish-images/omg/2014-01-13/bf684cc2-194a-419b-b64c-d87bd4f98c9b_Screen-Shot-2014-01-13-at-10-56-31.png">photo</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racalbrecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racalbrecht/gifts).



> Sooooooo in regard to this [photo](http://l2.yimg.com/bt/api/res/1.2/Wf5Q87n_Krkc29Ud.VNpUQ--/YXBwaWQ9eW5ld3M7cT04NTt3PTYzMA--/http://l.yimg.com/os/publish-images/omg/2014-01-13/bf684cc2-194a-419b-b64c-d87bd4f98c9b_Screen-Shot-2014-01-13-at-10-56-31.png), I think a crossover fic between these two is just a must thing to do.
> 
> Mary in this fic was in London with John's and hers newly born daughter. Sherlock and Mary are best buddies in my opinion.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed and I wrote this in an attempt to avoid writing my essay. Hope you enjoy!

“This is definitely not what I am expecting,” murmured Charles Xavier, a glass of scotch in his right hand as he looked at the pair of men who were dancing to the beat just a few meters in front of them. John hummed in agreement and sipped from his own glass. From the corner of his eyes, John could see the slight upturn of his lips, definitely amused.

“I've seen Sherlock drunk before,” told John, not really bothering to tell when. “I thought I have seen everything.” Charles chuckled.

“Who knows that alcohol is all it took for them to be such great friends. It would prevent all of us from all the glares both of them gave to each other,” said Charles with a big grin. He waved his hand as Erik, Charles' husband waved at him. Sherlock continued to sway his body from left to right, the big grin of his smile showed how much his best friend was enjoying this (although Sherlock would not admit it outspokenly). Both Charles and John didn't exchange any words for a few minutes.

“When I sent the invitation to Sherlock, I didn't quite expect him to attend or even to bring along a friend,” said Charles, starting another conversation. “When we were in university together, I think I was his only friend. I am glad that he has made friends.”

“People who he considered as friends can still only be counted in one hand, mind you,” commented John with a half-smile. Charles' blue eyes twinkled and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah... I can't imagine him suddenly very popular—although he is very very famous now—only a few people can see Sherlock past his... charming behaviour,” finished Charles which made John chuckled and took another sip.

“He is an arse but he is bloody brilliant,” replied John. The music had changed into something even more upbeat than before and both Sherlock and Erik didn't show any sign of going to stop dancing.

“That's true,” Charles paused as he sipped from his drink, his cheeks were flushed red. “Still though, I am really quite surprised when he attends my wedding and bringing you along as well. He is fond of you.”

“I am the only crazy enough person who is willing to go along with whatever he does. Of course he is bloody fond of me,” said John which earned another bright grin from Charles. John then gulped down his drink and then looked at the pair who now looked like they were trying to outdo each other. Oh, when John told this to everyone back in London, it would be quite a story.

“I am really glad that he met you, John. I truly am. I graduated a year early and then must returned to New York City when his life turned rough. We lost contact for some years,” told Charles which made John a little bit confused. His face probably cued Charles to elaborate. “He emailed suddenly a few years ago to ask something for his case. I replied. But nothing more. It's not until he met you—I know because he mentioned it in his email—that we started to talk like we used to. Mostly he asks me for advices.”

“ _Sherlock Holmes_? Asking _advices_?” repeated John in astonished. Charles nodded.

“What did he ask about?”

“That I could not tell,” said Charles, his grin now mischievous.. “But let's just say, mostly it's about you.”

The music changed once again and this one seemed to mean something to Charles as his face lighted up. Charles turned to where Erik and Sherlock was. Erik was waving frantically at Charles, with a bright grin that reminded John uncomfortably of a shark.

“This is our song,” explained Charles, putting down his glass. “Nice talking to you, John.” Charles then walked—no, skipped—his way to his husband's open arms and then the newly wed danced together. Their eyes didn't leave each other at all. John smiled fondly as he remembered his dance with Mary. John then realised that he did no longer see Sherlock on the dance floor.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder and when John turned around it was Sherlock who was still grinning like he never did usually. A glass of alcohol was in his hand as well. Sherlock had a bit too much drink already, considering how lightweight Sherlock was. While it was fun, they were flying back to London tomorrow. John, being the responsible one tonight, took Sherlock's glass and put it away.

“John--!”

“We are flying back to London. That's why I'm being responsible tonight. We can't have ourselves missing the flight tomorrow, can we? I think it's time to sleep.”

“--But Mary said that we should have fun--”

“--And to be responsible as well. We did have fun already. You remarkably danced with someone you glared at for the entirety of today. C'mon let's go back to our room,” finished John with his doctor's voice that gave no more room for arguments. Sherlock pouted like a five years old but didn't argue anymore. John turned around to Charles who was still dancing with his husband and waved, mouthing good night. Charles smiled and waved back before focusing his attention on Erik again.

John smiled as he helped Sherlock to walk back to their room. He could not wait to tell Mary about everything when they returned to London tomorrow.


End file.
